The Wedding Of Natasha Romanoff
by WibblyWobblyWizardStuff
Summary: Natasha waited in the dressing room for Coulson to get through to her on the commlink. Smoothing down the white satin dress she wished he'd hurry up. Hers and Clint's latest mission included a target that had plans for a nuclear mission, and SHIELD viewed him as a potential threat.


**Co written with .com**

**Sadly, I own nothing**

* * *

Natasha waited in the dressing room for Coulson to get through to her on the commlink. Smoothing down the white satin dress she wished he'd hurry up. Hers and Clint's latest mission included a target that had plans for a nuclear mission, and SHIELD viewed him as a potential threat.

Clint had been watching from a distance, never meeting the man himself, but Natasha had a more... hands on approach with him. Over the last three weeks he and Natasha had a "whirlwind romance" while SHIELD worked on a way to get the bodyguards away from the plans.  
Eventually Natasha had been forced to trick him into marriage so that he'd take the bodyguards away from the plans and locate them around the venue to protect his "bride".  
Now, she waited.  
She longed for Clint to visit, or for Coulson to say they got the plans so they didn't have to go through with the wedding charade.

Clint stared at Natasha from a distance. All he could think of was how beautiful she looked. The white satin dress matched perfectly with her pale skin but her red hair and red lips were what stood out. Jealousy surged through him as the door opened and the guards led Natasha out.

"Coulson, any time now." Natasha thought to herself as she tucked her hand into the crook of her soon to be father-in-law's arm. Natasha had forged a story about her family, and why they would not be attending the wedding, so her "fiancé's" father would be walking her down the aisle. As the music played and they slowly walked, she placed the facade of the "nervous bride" over her features, playing her part well.

Clint quickly left his post and ran towards the building. Thankfully, he had an "invitation" and was dressed for the occasion. As he slipped through the door he saw Natasha already in front of the priest, holding hands with her "fiancé". Out of the corner of his eye he saw her quickly glare at him and he gave a small smirk.

The vows were over with quickly, and Natasha felt slightly more relaxed with Clint in the room; if anything happened they had each other's backs. Her "I do" rang out in the silent hall, mixing only with the sound of her "mother-in-law" sobbing quietly with joy in the front pew. She felt no remorse over what she was doing; it was a job after all, but the sobbing still made her feel a little uneasy. Her new husband gave her a bright smile as they kissed, sealing them as "husband" and "wife". "

I'm going to kill Coulson," She thought as they turned to their guests, smiling. Hidden behind hers was a glare meant for Clint.

As the new couple was led out to go change, Clint slipped through the doors and followed the train of bridesmaids towards Natasha's dressing room and hid quietly in the corner. When all the girls left, Clint slipped through the doors and smirked.

"I think congratulations are in order."

The redhead turned to her partner with narrowed eyes, "You and Coulson are on my list." She told him, fiddling with the new ring on her finger with disgust. "It's bad enough that I'm married to the guy, but if I have to go on a honeymoon with him... Well. Not even SHIELD can provide protection from my wrath."

Clint chuckled. "Relax Tasha" he said as he flopped down on the couch "Backup's coming. We'll have this guy down before midnight. Try to enjoy yourself tonight."

"How can I enjoy myself when I'll be dancing with a douche bag that now thinks it's okay to touch my ass in public because he stuck a bit of gold on my finger?" She rolled her eyes before turning back to the mirror and frowning slightly, "Will you help me with the zip?"

Clint got up and went behind Natasha and pulled down her zipper. "My my Romanoff, no bra? What happened, did you eat too much pizza last night?" he said while laughing.

"Thought I'd give my new husband something to look at during the ceremony." She replied playfully as she dropped the dress and dug in one of the drawers for one of her white bras.

Clint stared at her bare back longer than he should have. As his eyes traveled down her waist line he drank in her beautiful curves and was suddenly was overcome with jealously over the fact that the douche bag that she "married" could call her his wife.

After finding her bra and putting it on, Natasha slipped into the shorter white gown for the wedding reception. She turned around sharply to find Clint's eyes on her. Arching an eyebrow, she smirked. "Like what you see?"

"Of course" Clint said, still lost in thought. The smaller dress look even better on her that the long one. That was the thing about Natasha that he liked. She made everything look good.

"Eyes off the neckline and ass, Barton." She said, flashing him her wedding band with mock innocence in her tone. "I am a married woman now, after all."

"Bullshit" Clint muttered under his breath. He wished so hard that he could just take her face in his hands and kiss her bright red lips

Natasha couldn't help but smirk a little, folding her arms under her bust, which just boosted her cleavage further. "Even so. Imagine the scandal if they found you in here."

"Please" he smirked "They could touch even if they tried"

"True, but I'd really rather not upset my husband tonight," She said playfully, bringing a hand up to play with one of her curls, "I'm saving that for later."

"Are you now?" he said playfully "And what do you plan on doing, Romanoff, once you become a widow"

She shrugged gently, a wicked glint in her eyes, "Not too sure... you, most likely."

Clint smirked and brought his face closer to hers so that he could feel her breath on his face. "And what if I refuse?"

Natasha grinned and brought her hands to his shoulders, "I'll just have to tie you up and have my way with you then."

"Now that's not very lady like of you" he said "What would your husband think?"

"I think he'd be very, very turned on." She murmured, running her hands down his jacket.

He brought his hands behind her back and started unzipping her dress "You know" he said "This could count as our honeymoon, Mrs. Barton."

"There's nothing I'd enjoy more," She replied, grinning at him, "But what if someone walks in on us?"

"Let them watch." he smiled, bringing his wife's lips to his.


End file.
